


Everything That's Wrong With A Little Chaos

by crystalkei



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jurassic World AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 20:30:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4406462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalkei/pseuds/crystalkei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Jurassic World AU </p><p>Clarke runs the park, Bellamy trains the raptors, and since their divorce they're not exactly friendly with each other. But an Indominus on the loose and Octavia's kids missing means they'll need to work together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything That's Wrong With A Little Chaos

“Enjoy your second honeymoon, I got this, O,” Bellamy said glancing at the twins, offering his hand for a high five to each of the eight year olds. “Archie, tell your mom you love her, then pass the phone to Poppy, I gotta do a thing.” He gave the phone to his nephew and walked over to the raptor paddock. He looked over his shoulder to verify the kids were out of earshot then gave Lexa a look.

“It’s going to happen, you had to know that eventually we’d get here,” the woman spoke confidently, like the decisions were already made.

“Leave my animals alone,” he snapped when she got too close to Blue in the muzzle.

“They’re weapons, weapons to be controlled, let’s use them like that, they’ll save innocent lives,” Lexa argued, not at all ruffled by him.

“These are living beings and your idea of my control is what you want, but you’re not listening to me tell you, I don’t control them. It’s a thin leash on chaos and the leash could break at any moment.”

“Either we do it or the bad guys do.” Lexa rolled her shoulders back to stand a little taller. Bellamy rolled his eyes.

“Or we’re the bad guys,” he muttered. “Historically.”

“We’re done, can we ride the rides now?” Poppy was waving his phone around and Archie was doing a dance that Bellamy suspected might be a sign a bathroom break was needed.

“Hi, do you want to watch some dinosaurs chase a pig? ” Lexa came close to the kids standing outside the fence with him, she leaned over to be eye level with them but she had no warmth and he wondered if this was the first time she’d ever spoken to children. Both kids gave her some variation of a deep boredom. They got that from Octavia and he tried not to laugh.

“I like sharks,” Poppy said.

“I’m concerned the park isn’t exactly humane to the dinosaurs, they actually make me sad,” Archie added.

Bellamy made a noise between a snort and a cough. These little shits were impressive liars.

“Hey, bathroom break, it’s over there,” he said pointing to a door on the other side of the building. “Then we’ll go ride some rides and get you all hopped up on sugar.” The kids scampered off and Bellamy begrudgingly turned back to Lexa.

“Today was a good day, it doesn’t mean anything in the grand scheme of things. These are dangerous animals, they won’t be worth anything as weapons,” Bellamy continued.

“Just remember, we’ll do it with or without you, I’m sure for the right price that guy would do it.” Lexa walked out of the fence and gestured to Miller. The other man shook his head.

“Why don’t you go get on the egg spinner until you puke, Lexa,” Bellamy said before grabbing the hands of the returned twins and walking to the SUV.

 

\--

 

“I’m happy with her, she’s terrifying, but call Bellamy and have him come out evaluate the paddock for weaknesses.”

“Mr. Jaha, is that really necessary? We’ve had the best people out here, Raven and Wick are very happy with the extra height, that’s why the walls are still going up.” Clarke did not want to deal with Bellamy today, or any day, really.

Jaha tapped on the glass and watched the dino stare back at him. “She’s magnificent.”

Clarke tried not to roll her eyes. The asset was expensive, there were problems from the time it hatched, Clarke had done nothing but excessive paperwork since this animal was first planned. She straightened her blouse hoping that Jaha’s drooling over the new potential money making asset meant he had already forgotten the request to get Bellamy Blake out here.

“I think it will be good for Blake to come out here. Reyes and Wick know the architecture and engineering sides, but Blake knows the animals, he’ll get inside her head and make sure we’ve got all the right contingencies.”

“He’s not the fucking dinosaur whisperer,” she mumbled to herself but cleared her throat quickly when Jaha looked at her. “I’ll give him a call and get him out here by the end of the week.”

“No, today, this needs to be dealt with before I leave the island tomorrow,” Jaha said, sticking his hands in his pockets and rocking on his heels for a moment, still watching the Indominus. “I’m sure your history won’t be a problem, you two have worked fine together so far.”

“Of course,” Clarke said feeling like a child being guilted. Sometimes it was nice to work for the father of your childhood best friend, sometimes it was like having a third parent who signed your paychecks.

“Alright, I’ve got a lunch with another board member, and you closed the Verizon deal, right?” The automatic door opened and they walked back to the helicopter.   
  
“Yes, the papers were signed before you got here,” Clarke answered holding her hair down as the blades of the roaring machine created a whirl of artificial wind.

“Have you thought about taking a vacation? You haven’t taken one in years, since your father died,” Jaha said as he strapped himself into the pilot’s seat of the helicopter.

“I’m fine, thank you, there’s too much work here to be done.” Clarke hated that people insisted that she relax. She didn’t get this far in her career by relaxing on a beach. And there was nothing wrong with being happy with a career, men did it all the time, no one suggested men weren’t living their lives fully by climbing the corporate food chain.

 

\--

 

“Can we just have dessert for lunch? Mom will never know,” Poppy suggested. Bellamy laughed.

“You basically had dessert for lunch, just because you asked for strawberry Dippin’ Dots instead of chocolate doesn’t actual constitute you eating fruit, kid.” Poppy threw her hands up and Archie bumped her shoulder.

“French fries, that would really be a healthy lunch, potatoes are a vegetable,” Archie said and Poppy nodded her head along with his argument.

“I don’t know why you two think I’ll tell you ‘no,’ but this is day one, don’t you want to pace yourselves?” Bellamy asked shaking his head. He was already weighed down with bags from the stupid gift shop and had been to see the T-Rex feeding twice.

He felt his phone vibrate to let him know he was receiving a text so he called out to the twins to stop their mad rush for the kiosk with the fries. They both slowed down, but just barely, so he had to keep walking while reading the text.

_Jaha wants you to consult on a new asset. Where are you right now?_

Bellamy groaned and quickly typed out a response before he caught up with the kids. He ordered the fries, got himself a soda, and parked the kids in front of the fountain so they could rest a minute.   
  
“Aunt Clarke!” Archie said dropping the fries. Thank god for Bellamy’s quick reaction time, he caught the fries container before it hit the ground, but he lost them when Poppy leapt over his arm so she too could get to Clarke.   
  
“My favorite niece and nephew!” Clarke chirped in a tone reserved only for those two kids. Okay, once or twice he’d seen her navigate a kid to the lost and found with that voice, but really, for someone who ran a theme park for children, she wasn’t into them much.

“Mom said you might not see us because you were busy, but I knew we’d get to see you, even if Uncle Bellamy did this when we asked.” Poppy stuck out her tongue and rolled her eyes back in a pretty accurate depiction of the face Bellamy made when the kids mentioned Clarke. The only thing she missed was the way he held his hand up miming a noose.

Clarke gave a fake smile to Poppy and ruffled Archie’s hair, then looked over at him as if to say, “Wow, mature.” He knew that was exactly what she was saying because she’d said it at least 15 times when Octavia and Lincoln brought the kids for Christmas two years ago. The divorce was barely finalized then, but Clarke was gracious and brought the kids gifts on Christmas morning before she went back to the control room. “Busiest day of the year, we’re at 99% capacity,” she said with a hug to each of the kids and a wave to his sister and her husband.

Mostly she stayed on her side of the island, he stayed on his with the raptors, and they only had to interact rarely, but he figured Octavia had actually let Clarke know the kids were coming so it made sense she wasn’t surprised to see them. Of course, the text letting her know he was on Mainstreet probably tipped her off, too. She knew he didn’t really care for the theme park.

Her hair straightened and her professional blouse and skirt combo was typical but he had a flash of pushing that skirt up to her waist in her office once, kneeling in front of her, the taste of her on his tongue, he shook his head and cleared his throat.   
  
“I can’t really help right now,” he interrupted the twins constant chatter, they were telling her about something at school, but he was ready for her to be gone.

“It’s very important, Jaha wants the task completed before he leaves tomorrow, so I brought Jasper.” Clarke looked around for a second, expecting to find the scrawny idiot behind her but Bellamy saw he was 10 paces back, trying to talk up some guest with a daiquiri in her hand in one of those ridiculous plastic travel cups with the twisty straws. “Jasper!”

The guy stumbled over the woman he was trying to woo and made his way to them. Bellamy stared him down before handing him all the bags from the gift shop. Clarke explained to the kids that Jasper would hang out with them for a while but Bellamy continued glaring at the inept guy. He only had a job here because Monty put in a good word and Monty was damn good at his job up in the control room so Jasper floated around doing odd jobs and usually fucking them up.

“I swear if you are high, if you lose one of these kids, if you get too busy trying your luck with another guest, I will come for you and it will be painful,” Bellamy sternly told Jasper. The guy just nodded like one of those plastic birds that drank water on your desk. He turned back to the twins. “I’ll be done in time for the next T-Rex feeding, okay?”

“Can Aunt Clarke come to dinner with us?” Archie asked and Poppy grabbed her hand and tugged.

“We’re going to Benihana and they’re gonna do that thing where they throw the shrimp in the guy’s hat! Have you ever seen that? It’s amazing!” Poppy sighed like it was going to be the highlight of her life to see the Benihana guy, not one of the 20 species of dinosaurs the park had.

“Um, maybe,” Clarke tried. “I have a lot of work to do so maybe. I’ll try.”

Bellamy was surprised at the sharp twist of irritation he felt at her response. Shit like that was exactly why they’d gotten divorced. Sure, she might have been evasive to see if he was okay with it, but dammit when it came to these kids that shouldn’t matter. He could pretend to get along with her for 90 minutes at a restaurant with a guy making onion volcanoes in front of him while his niece and nephew carried the bulk of the conversation. But she couldn’t. Or didn’t want to. He wasn’t sure which infuriated him more.

 

\--

 

The ride to the Indominus paddock was uncomfortable. Clarke watched his legs shake but she knew it wasn’t from nerves. He was trying not to say anything to her. This was why she knew despite the kids’ desperate pleas, she couldn’t go to dinner with them. Bellamy would sit as if a storm cloud that rained knives was over him the whole time.

Well that and Benihana was the place she finally dropped the ‘D’ word two and a half years ago. She was making a quick stop to address a VIP guest complaint about the quality of shrimp. She spent 15 minutes arguing with the general manager when Bellamy found her.   
  
_“You missed our lunch date,” he said sharply._

_“There was an emergency here,” Clarke replied, slipping through the tables and the people easily._

_“The wrong kind of shrimp isn’t exactly code red level emergency. I thought we discussed that nothing short of a true calamity of T-Rex proportions was an acceptable excuse for missing a date. Especially since we haven’t had a meal together in four days.” She was ready for a fight after dealing with the shrimp issue so she ignored the vulnerability in the last sentence. She’d hurt him but that was what she did with everyone anyway._

_“Are you telling me I should skip out on doing my job so that you can feel less like a neglected puppy?” She hit the mark. He called her name gruffly and she stopped and turned to see him standing in between two empty tables, his jaw clenched and his eyes hard._

_“Don’t,” he growled like one of his damn raptors. She took three steps so they wouldn’t make a scene amongst the light stream of early lunchers._

_“Look maybe we need to start seriously talking about other options,” she whispered. Clarke knew this was it but she couldn’t bring herself to say it. She loved him but she wasn’t actually any good at being married and this was going to be better for him in the end. She could see his anger in the way he pursed his lips and then drew them down into a frown. Clarke turned to watch a woman just outside the restaurant bicker with a man, presumably her husband. “I mean divorce, maybe,” Clarke said turning back to him. “Maybe that’s the best option for us.”_

_In that moment she hated the way she could read him. To everyone else in that restaurant he looked placid, steely even, but she saw his eyes flash with betrayal. She saw the vein in his neck throb and she could tell he was biting the inside of his cheek. She gulped passed the lump in her throat, offered some work related excuse to get out of there and she left him standing in the middle of the restaurant. By the time she got into their apartment in the staff residential area of the resort, it was well past 10 and his clothes were all cleaned out of master closet. They never had a conversation about it, he just followed her lead and left. A year and a half of rocky marriage done like it was nothing._  
  
Clarke hadn’t eaten at Benihana since. Now seemed like a bad day to start.

“So,” she said as she exited the car. “The newest asset has already been sponsored and we’re looking to open in three weeks, but Jaha thought you needed to check in.” He followed her up the metal steps, her heels making a clinking sound as she climbed up to the door. “I don’t know why, we have eight veterinarians on staff but somehow he thinks you’re more qualified for this.”

“To be honest, I miss the days when he hated me,” Bellamy replied, standing too close to her as she placed her thumb on the pad outside the door. It opened and they walked into the cool of the air-conditioned room with huge windows that looked out on the very expensive pen for the very expensive animal. The security guard didn’t even glance up at them as they entered, too engrossed in his sandwich.

She tapped away at the tablet, pointlessly really. Just as an excuse to stand further away from him. His breath on her neck a moment ago reminded her too much of the way she liked it when he took her from behind, or when he held her close as they would watch the nightly fireworks from their apartment balcony. Both memories she wanted to toss out and feed to the Mosasaurus.

He walked the length of the windows, asking questions that she fielded easily. “What’s it made of?”

“It’s base genome is T-Rex, the rest is classified.”   
  
“That’s a fucking terrible idea, Clarke.” She glared at him hating the way he just cut through everything. “I can tell you think it’s a bad idea, why did you let this get so far?”

Clarke cleared her throat and smoothed her skirt. “It’s very expensive and the asset has presented a lot of problems but Dr. Tsing tells us that it’s going to be safe as long as long as we are diligent.”

Bellamy scoffed. “Since when do you not fight back and demand more information?

“It’s going to be good for the park. My gut feeling isn’t an argument I can take to the board. Especially when put up against the numbers of the potential cost benefits.”

He just stared at her a moment, it unnerved her because she didn’t know what he was thinking right now, that stupid skill they had with each other didn’t always work, that and she was out of practice.

“I heard a rumor, did she really eat her sibling?” He asked finally. Clarke took a deep breath.   
  
“Yes.”

“I heard another rumor.” She waited for him to ask the question, her mind going over all the things he might say. He was right, she hadn’t felt good about this asset for a while and she had been biding her time hoping to find some way to present her concerns but the moment had never come up. “Raven says you two haven’t gotten together outside of work in over a month.” His shift in subject made her recoil. She wasn’t ready for that.

“Monty told me you didn’t even show up at your own birthday party so I hardly think you should be throwing stones like that, Bellamy.” Two could play this game.

“You know he and Miller are dating right? It’s so saccharine sweet I get a toothache when I see them,” he said, coming closer to her.

“I’d heard, and I’m very happy for them,” Clarke said, taking a step back. “But this isn’t social hour nor is it a great time for us to be critiquing each other’s social activities outside of work.”   
  
“It’s not like anyone could write an academic paper on yours, you never do it,” Bellamy deadpanned and Clarke felt a wave of déjà vu. The evergreen argument they could never stop having, even now.   
  
“Let me finish this for you, you _could_ write a paper and you’d title it ‘All the Reasons Clarke Griffin is a Fuck Up and Why Did I Waste 18 Months Married to Her?’ now I’ll say something like ‘you knew this when we started dating, which most of the time amounted to fucking in my office,’” Clarke was on a roll now and her voice was getting louder despite the schlub of a security guard. Bellamy was getting angrier by the minute, she should have noticed his fists balling and his jaw clenching, but she didn’t. “Then you’ll come in with some argument that leaps around but never gets to the point that you don’t think I want kids despite never actually asking me that.”  
  
“If I never asked I’d never be let down by you on one more thing, and it’s not like you’d ever take the time, you couldn’t even spare time for me,” Bellamy shouted but it didn’t deter Clarke. Instead, she was embarrassed by the way her skin hummed and the way she very much wanted to push him against the glass to have her way with him.   
  
“Um, excuse me?” the chubby security guard interrupted. “I’m not getting any thermal readings so either the tech is glitchy or something much worse has happened.” All three of them turned to the windows, peering, checking, scanning the area they could see. Bellamy moved to the far end of the room.

“Were those scratches always there?” he asked, motioning for Clarke to come closer.   
  
“Shit,” she whispered. “I can track it, with the implant I can track it from the control room. I just, shit!” she whispered the curse word again and took off toward the door, the stairs, and her SUV.

 

\--

 

“Open the door, we’re gonna go take a peek,” Bellamy told the guard. The guy put his sandwich down and flipped some switches on the control board.   
  
“I’m probably not going to be any use but okay,” he said, pulling his pants up as though that was gathering his courage.   
  
Bellamy let every possible scenario run through his head. Clarke would be doing that too, maybe, but she looked pretty shaken when she ran out of the box earlier. Just one more tell that she really thought this science experiment was not worth the trouble.

Okay so if this probably off the deep end monster made in a test tube escaped, the park would need to be shut down. It wasn’t socialized, it had no relationship, no idea who it was, and was probably having a teenager type freak out. But first, how did it get out of this paddock that surely Raven designed without any weakness. She was the best at this. It’s why she’d been scouted out of the National Zoo the same time he was five years ago.

As they walked through the staff door that hadn’t been opened in weeks according to the guard who was breathing heavy (could be from the walk down the stairs but he was pretty sure the guy was close to panic attack level of fear) he smelled the cow hip that was sitting untouched in front of him. Bellamy sidestepped it to make his way across to the scratches on the wall. Before the fight he picked with Clarke, she’d mentioned the dinosaur was 40 feet tall at this point, not yet fully grown, but these walls, there’s no way an animal could jump them. He gazed up, seeing sparks coming from a blow torch on the other side.   
  
“Tell everyone to evacuate the area,” Bellamy said to the security guard. The guy nodded and reached for the radio on his shoulder. Bellamy continued to look around, a keypad was just a few feet from the scratches. Did the dinosaur understand the keypad was the lock? Surely not. Even his raptors didn’t grasp that. They could work a door knob, but connecting a thumb print and code with an automatic door was next level. Then again, everything felt wrong about this new asset. And if Lexa was begging to use his raptors for weapons, who was to say there wasn’t someone from InGen in the lab thinking the same things. Weaponize the science, make it work for them on both fronts, war and cash.

The radio crackled with static. Someone was trying to tell them something. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up and the paddock’s temperature shifted just barely, but Bellamy knew. His stomach dropped, he grabbed the guy’s shoulder next to him, pushing him ahead.   
  
“Run!”

 

\--

 

“Pull up the screen, let me see inside that paddock!” Clarke ordered the minute she got back to the control room, Monty’s fingers flew across his keyboard, bringing up the camera just in time for the whole room to see Bellamy pushing the guard ahead of him and running out of the door they came through.

“Close the door, they’re out, close the door, do it now!” she yelled. But the asset wedged itself outside, blasting through the cement walls.   
  
“God damn it! You’re telling me that fucking lizard is strong enough to crush through five feet of concrete,” Raven huffed next to her. Clarke gave her a look. “No seriously, what the fuck? The lab needs to tell us this shit before I spend days designing….But you know I can bitch about that in a second when we know that no one is going to be…” Raven stopped as the Indominus picked up the chubby guard with his mouth, spitting out a leg like it was a popcorn kernel that got stuck. “Eaten,” she finished her sentence with a cringe.

Clarke’s eyes were solidly on the truck that Bellamy slid under. She was terrified for him. She was a pro at compartmentalizing feelings but in that moment she found it very difficult to breathe. The asset walked around the outside of the paddock, nudging the ladders, it seemed to be sniffing every piece of equipment, if lifted a foot to step on the bed of the truck that Bellamy was under, Clarke did everything she could to keep her eyes open as the foot started to put pressure on the truck bed, but the monster stopped at the last second, turning to something behind it, no one knew what it was, but it was distraction enough, and the dinosaur was off.

Clarke leaned on the control panel in front of her, trying to discreetly take deep breathes but both Monty and Raven saw her, thankfully they said nothing.   
  
“Okay, we need to…” she gulped another bit of air in and straightened her blouse that wasn’t the least bit crooked. Clarke lifted a finger to the screens in front of her. “Call ACU, they’ve trained for this, they can handle it, lethal force if necessary,” she started but was cut off.

“I’ve invested too much money in that girl, non lethals first, Clarke. Asset Containment should be able to bring her in with tranquilizers.” Jaha stood next to her now with a napkin in his hand, clearly having been interrupted during his lunch.

“Sir, I don’t think that’s a good idea, the asset has already,” she hesitated but decided now was the time to speak her mind, now was the opportunity, “It’s eaten one worker, there are 20,000 guests on this island, another 3000 in support staff, we need to get this animal contained and if we have to do that by eliminating the threat, you need to be prepared to take the budgetary hit.”

The entire room seemed to be focused on Clarke and Jaha. He lifted his eyebrows and tilted his head. “Non lethals first, if they have no effect, then we’ll use live ammunition.”  
  
Clarke nodded, feeling better about the compromise. She turned back to the screen.

“Okay, you heard him, relay the message, Monty, and let’s close everything north of the resort, bring everyone in and let’s try to get them in their rooms, but voluntary right now, they can shop, eat, but how about we offer free room service to encourage people to stay in the resort?” Jaha gave her a look of agreement and she signaled to Harper to start programming announcements.

 

\--

 

The rough gravel under Bellamy was starting to cut into his back and he was pretty sure the baseball slide to get under this truck had ensured he had a few bits of rock in his waistband, rubbing into his skin there. But he wasn’t moving just yet. The breath of that dinosaur had a hint of club sandwich to it. He hoped the guard enjoyed that last meal.

His phone buzzed and he picked it up without moving from his spot under the truck.   
  
“So, I’ve survived a dinosaur far more terrifying than my raptors,” he tried to joke but he was sure that Clarke didn’t buy it.

“Oh, thank god.” She sounded relieved and he didn’t want to think about the implication. “Get back up here, please, I’m gonna fight Jaha every step of the way with this situation. For some reason he trusts you so come be my backup.”

“Right, I’m alive so, work, yeah, I should be doing work.” 

“You really want to fight right now?” Clarke shot back and though he couldn’t see her face through the phone, he knew the one she was making. Eyes narrowed, head tilted, scowl, probably a hand on her hip.

“Better hope this truck has the keys in the ignition, otherwise you’re gonna have to wait for me to hike to Control.”   
  
“Be careful,” she said before he heard the tell tale click of the hang up.

He threw his head against the ground a few times. Bellamy dropped out of college to support Octavia. He worked his way up from janitor picking up trash at the zoo to Tiger Guy. That was the name of the job, Tiger Guy. (It was a great job title for getting laid.) When he was recruited for the raptor program he thought it was something wild, fun even. Octavia was supporting herself, why not move to Costa Rica and train fucking dinosaurs? He had his answer now: dinosaurs occasionally ate people. And today he was a nearly lunch.  

The truck did have keys in the ignition and Bellamy took a moment to thank the universe for being on his side today. That is until his phone rang again. Bellamy picked it up and wedged it against his shoulder as he drove.

“We’re just about to shove off so I wanted to tell the kids I loved them one more time,” Octavia chirped and Bellamy did his best to keep from cursing.

“They’re really busy spinning on the eggs again, I’ll let them know and you’ll be able to skype them tonight, right? I hear the wifi on cruise ships is amazing,” he lied.

“Bell.” She knew something was up. Lying to Octavia never worked, probably because she was the master of deception, it was a wonder he survived her high school years. “I don’t hear anybody, what aren’t you telling me?”

He sighed.

“The kids are safe, they’re just not with me. I had to come out and do a consult on an attraction, I took the day off but it was important, Clarke needed-”

“Miller said you were getting to be as bad as her, I’m so glad that your divorce took care of all these little problems,” Octavia said, irritation lacing her tone.

“Not really in the mood, Octavia. I’ll text you when I’m back with the kids…which will be very soon. Like half an hour tops. Bye.” He hung up the phone not bothering to wait for her response.   
  
Since the divorce he had coped by working more. What else was he going to do? He knew from all those psych classes in college that no, this was not healthy. But it was how he was handling losing Clarke and really it was working just fine. Except when they had to interact and he wanted to throw her against a wall. But she didn’t want him anymore. And he was too proud, when she’d said the word “divorce” he figured that was enough. Time to go. No use sticking around for some kind of couples counseling where they would spill the contents of every fight, well just the one fight, and then try to work out those feelings with a stranger. Except not a stranger because here on the island there were only two therapists and everyone knew everyone so it was actually someone that probably already heard plenty of gossip about your problems.

So yeah, working a lot was a good way to ignore the feelings that still pulsed through him when he was near her. Or thinking about her, the dumb jokes she would make up to see him laugh. Or having dreams about her, floating over him, riding him, biting her lip and moaning. Yeah. Work. That was better than bothering to get over her.

 

\--

 

“May God have mercy on their souls,” Jaha whispered behind her as the vitals screens all flat lined. Non lethals did nothing. Live ammo didn’t even slow the asset down. Eight members of ACU gone.

Clarke looked to her boss but his eyes were still glued to the screen.

“It might be time to speak to Dr. Tsing and find out what they mixed with T-Rex to make the Indominus,” she suggested. The words seemed to pull him out of the daze. He nodded and left. Clarke squared her shoulders and went back to work. “Let’s get the other ACU squads on patrol, I want them to find the asset. Live ammunition, evasive tactics, I don’t want anyone else killed. Right now I just want to keep it away from the park and the resort.”   
  
This was when her Navy training was useful. She’d joined to get away from her parents money, she was medical, the only combat she saw was as she stitched people up from behind the safety of gates. But everyone was taught the basics. And she dated a Marine for a while and that woman lived and breathed this shit so she’d picked up some of it. Nothing more than terminology but the Asset Containment Unit was full of ex military and they responded better when you spoke their language.

“Checking in, verify orders, lethal force is authorized?” a voice buzzed through and Clarke picked up a headset.

“Correct, keep your heads on a swivel, if you’ve got a clear shot, I’m giving you a go ahead.” She put down the headset and took another look at the guest count in the park. “Are we running enough monorails to get everyone back to the resort, Monty?”

“Yeah, they’re all operating and they’re not stopping, we’ve also pulled some buses out of transportation to move more people,” Monty said, not taking his eyes off the screen but pulling up a camera of people getting on a bus on Mainstreet.

“Good. We’re just going to keep moving people to the resort, we don’t need to shut down Mainstreet just yet, I don’t want panic. People move better when they’re calm.” She took a deep breath and tried to run all the scenarios in her head. If the Indominus wasn’t managed, they’d have to evacuate but she wasn’t ready to go there yet. The park might never recover from that.

“Clarke, Jasper isn’t picking up his phone, where are the kids?” Bellamy’s voice boomed before he was even off the elevator and he was by her side in seconds. And frantic. “Goddamit, I shouldn’t have let you send them with Jasper. I should have known, that loser is useless.”

“What do you mean? Oh my god, where, the…” So much for not panicking, she thought as her gut twisted, she was going to ignore his accusations too, he was just worried. Clarke tried to think of where they might be, she could curse Jasper when the twins were found and safe “The T-Rex feeding, they love that.”  
  
“Yeah, they go a thousand times whenever they’re here, I keep telling Octavia that she should really have Poppy see a therapist the way she’s still mad about the goat who butt her at the petting zoo when she was two. She has this weird obsession watching the T-Rex eat a goat.”

He was always so talkative when freaking out and she knew there was no amount of calm in him the way he yammered on. Standing four feet from his raptors and he was silent except to give the animals instructions, cool as a cucumber, but the kids were missing and Bellamy couldn’t keep his shit together.

“Pull up the cameras around the T-Rex attraction!” Clarke yelled at Monty.

“Isn’t it more important to watch the board to see if the Indominus will surface?”

“I can do both, it’s called multitasking, split screen it for me, Monty!” Clarke felt a little bad for the way he shrunk from her as he pulled the correct cameras up.

The three angles were inside the feeding show, outside, and a wide shot that showed people going in and out. Clarke started to scan the footage and she felt Bellamy come close enough to touch her, without thinking she slipped her hand into his as she continued, hoping it might help him focus on the task. Clarke felt him tense momentarily but he didn’t pull away. She remembered it was something he used to do for her and she wanted to do something for him. He’d almost been eaten, crushed, and wiped from existence today and she was alarmed at how that was affecting her. Probably best to push it to the back of her mind and examine later...when there wasn’t a prehistoric killer tearing through her island heading towards her park.

“There!” Bellamy exclaimed, pointing to a shot of the kids running from Jasper and down to the monorail. “What attractions is the monorail heading towards going east like that?”

“Just the gyrospheres and paddling with dinos,” Clarke answered. “Monty, did we shut both of those down?”

“Yeah, you said everything north of the resort, the only thing currently operating is the petting zoo and the spinning eggs.”

“Are there any gyrospheres out? They didn’t want to do the paddling. Archie can’t swim and he’s terrified of water,” Bellamy asked, she felt him squeeze her hand as he waited for Monty to answer.  

“There’s one, just one out. But look, it’s empty.” Monty showed them a zoomed in close up of the gyrosphere open by a bit of gate that led into unchecked territory. Not where guests should be hopping out for a quick stroll.  

“Christ on a cracker, those adventurous little shits ran,” she was irritated and terrified simultaneously. The Indominus was loose and the kids were gone.

“Maybe they ran from something? But how do we find them now?” Bellamy’s voice was stronger now. She could tell his panic was solidifying into resolve. He ran his thumb across the inside of her wrist and she got an idea.

“The RFID chips!” She smiled at Bellamy and he looked confused but Raven chimed in, holding up her arm and pointing at her wrist.

“Every park band has an RFID chip, guests can have them paired with their credit cards so they don’t have to carry cards or cash, they use them for the VIP line cutting privileges, works as room keys for the resort, they can get wet in the pool and they don’t short out. We can technically triangulate the signal to track where any guest in the park is but there’s a big ass terms and conditions section where we specifically say we won’t do that. You think Octavia is gonna sue us?”

“Hardly. I mean, she’ll probably never leave her kids with Clarke or I again, but she’s not going to sue the park.” Clarke didn’t miss the way Raven’s eyebrow went up at his inclusion of her name in the babysitting department but she didn’t have time for that right now.

“Monty, rig me something like an app I can use on my phone to find them,” Clarke said pulling away from Bellamy now. He didn’t seem to mind but again, she caught Raven staring.

“You’re going to leave Control right now?” Raven asked shocked. Clarke saw Bellamy’s jaw clench.  
  
“I’m a better shot than this guy.” She gestured to Bellamy and he scoffed but there was a whisper of a smile on his face. “And those might be the only two kids in the universe I like so yeah, I am,” Clarke said a little more forcefully than she meant to and purposely didn’t look at Raven. Monty shrugged but she saw Bellamy out of the corner of her eye, he looked relieved at her words.

“I’ve got an app all ready,” Monty said. “I’m sending it to your phones, the signal from the RFID chip in their VIP wristbands will transmit where they are.”

“Hold down the fort, and we’ll be back,” Clarke said.

“Jaha’s going to be pissed when he finds out you’re not here in Control,” Raven warned.

“Hopefully we’ll be back before he is,” Clarke threw over her shoulder as they got into the elevator.

When the doors closed Bellamy looked at her. “Don’t think I’m not pissed that you thought Jasper would be a good babysitter for the kids.”

“I didn’t know they’d run from him,” Clarke argued.

“You’ve met them. You know they’re like the embodiment of Octavia and her rebellious ways,” Bellamy said rolling his eyes.

“From what I recall from excessive stories at the family dinner table you couldn’t control Octavia so there’s really no hope for someone getting those kids to listen, don’t blame me for that.” Clarke put her hands on her hips and looked away from him. The elevator dinged signaling that they’d reached the floor of the Innovation Center.

They rushed through the people and out the back where Bellamy commandeered an SUV while Clarke grabbed a couple of rifles. Clarke opened up the app on her phone and glanced over the map of the island for a minute before finding the two blinking lights that represented the kids’ RFID chips.   
  
“Okay, head out to,” Clarke said but then paused, swallowing, her throat felt very dry. “The uh, Hammond’s old park welcome center.”   
  
“What? Why the hesitation?” Bellamy asked putting the car in gear and looking at her concerned.

“The last team that spotted the Indominus, they said it was heading towards the building.”

“Shit,” Bellamy mumbled as he peeled out of the motor pool behind the Innovation Center.

 

\--

 

When they came up on the valley he slowed the car. Clarke gasped at the animal in front of them, a brontosaurus with huge gashes on the side of it’s belly, it lay almost lifeless on the grass.   
  
“Have the kids moved?”

“No,” Clarke said with a quick glance at her phone as he put the SUV in park.   
  
“I’ll be right back.” Bellamy opened the door and walked around to the head of the animal. He knelt down and carefully stroked the dinosaur’s neck, listening to the labored breathing, he only wanted to offer some comfort as the animal died.

He shushed the creature gently, his hand moving back and forth. Bellamy was surprised when Clarke knelt down across from him. She tentatively reached out to touch the brontosaurus and he saw her try to mimic his actions, but her movements were a little clumsy, startling the creature. Bellamy soothed the dinosaur again, and even gestured for Clarke to help him. This time she obliged but softer and smoother.

“Should we...put it out of it’s misery?” she asked, as a tear fell down her cheek. Wiping at her face discreetly, Clarke looked down and continued to pet the animal.

“She’s close,” Bellamy said shaking his head.  “Just trying to help her through it.”   
  
The dinosaur took it’s last breath and Clarke looked to him, unshed tears in her eyes. He could make any number of comments about the way she never viewed these animals as living beings, a lot of times she saw them like the terrifying animatronics at Chuck E. Cheese. But it would seem cruel now.

Once, when they were married, she’d come out to the raptor paddock and watched him work. Blue lunged too close to him, and he’d gotten a nasty scratch. Clarke knew the raptors were dangerous but it seemed like she really understood what he couldn’t get the people at InGen, Lexa being this week’s representative, to get. These animals they’d made weren’t controllable. They were stormy chaos.

That night they took great care savoring and worshipping each other, she spent all her time happy he was alive even though it was just a scratch and he pulled her close to comfort her, doing all he could to show her he was still there. That was the only other time he saw her like this, actually acknowledging the animals for what they were, not just attractions in her park.  

Bellamy stood up, he thought about taking her hand like she’d surprised him with earlier in Control, but she was brushing off her skirt and pulling her shit together, so he looked out over the ridge. The carcasses of the entire herd littered the valley below him. Clarke gasped.

“Why?” she whispered.

“It’s killing for sport.” Bellamy walked back to the car quickly, feeling guilty he’d just remembered that the twins were out there and he needed to get to them quickly.

Clarke’s phone ringing got her moving, she followed him and buckled herself in the passenger seat while she spoke to someone on the phone.

“Wait, Lexa, dark hair, piercing eyes, looks like she wants to take over a country?” Bellamy turned to see Clarke throw her head back in frustration. “Shit. We’re almost to the kids. Just, try to keep her from fucking everything up. I don’t know how but you and Monty are both certifiable geniuses so figure it out. Hold her off for an hour. And don’t let Jaha fly the helicopter. Make sure someone from ACU does it, he’ll get himself killed.”

She hung up the phone and huffed.

“So Lexa?”

“You know her?” Clarke asked surprised.

“She’s trying to militarize my raptors. I’ve been fighting with her about it for over a week.” Clarke shook her head.

“Of course,” she mumbled. “Was there a speech about how they’d save lives? Lots of rousing, inspirational platitudes?”

“Yep, along with lots of ‘if we don’t do it someone else will’ and some idiotic junk science about breeding loyal bloodlines, that part had Miller rolling,” Bellamy explained.

“I’ve always liked that guy,” Clarke said looking out the window. “She’s trying to take over my control room because Jaha thinks he’s going to fly a helicopter out and use a machine gun to take down the asset.”

“We need to get you back there, Lexa being in charge and Jaha trying to be a hero are both things that aren’t going to help.”  

She glanced down at her phone. “Not too much further.”

They rolled up to the old visitor’s center, getting out quickly. Clarke had taken off her blouse in the car in favor of her tank top underneath. She handed Bellamy the phone with the blinking dots showing where the kids were while she lifted a rifle over her arm. She took the other rifle and tossed it at him. He caught it but his heart started to race as they heard a roar in the distance that could only be the Indominus.   
  
Once inside, he started to yell, “Poppy, Archie!”

  
Clarke did the same as they worked their way through the dark room littered with dinosaur bones, foliage, and the old welcome sign. The ground started to shake and the air shifted and Bellamy knew the Indominus was getting too close. Clarke was in the middle of a shout for the kids when Bellamy covered her mouth. She glared at him but he jerked his head towards the door and the Indominus roared again. They both softened their steps, even Clarke’s heels were quiet and Bellamy wondered how she managed that, before slipping into a hallway on the side. She opened a large metal door with a circular window into a kitchen. The phone started to ping and Bellamy felt a spike of adrenaline. The kids or at the very least their wristbands were in here.

“Archie, Poppy?” Bellamy whispered. “I swear you will not get in trouble for ditching Jasper if you get out here right now.” The building shook a little and Bellamy swallowed, trying again while Clarke started to sweep the room faster, checking behind the steel cabinet doors.

“Bellamy,” she called to him quietly and he walked to her in a heartbeat. Clarke opened the old, industrial sized freezer to discover two terrified kids clinging to each other. They whimpered but he and Clarke pulled them out. “It’s okay,” Clarke soothed. “But we still need to be very quiet.”

The twins nodded and Clarke led the way out of the kitchen. They crept through the building cautiously, the kids practically glued to him, but then the whole building shook with the force of the Indominus barreling through it. Bellamy lifted Archie on his back and picked up Poppy while Clarke took a few shots at the dinosaur.   
  
“Clarke, come on,” he yelled as he took off towards the SUV outside. He didn’t know if she made any of the shots but by the time he had the car started she made it into her seat.

“Go!” she shouted, rolling down the window and lifting the rifle to try and hit the target again as the Indominus busted through the outer door of Hammond’s old building. The kids were screaming in the car and Bellamy was doing his damnedest to drive away quickly.

“My stomach hurts, I think I might...” Archie hiccuped and then threw up all over the floor of the back seat. Bellamy reached back to tap him on the knee, it was the most comfort he could offer while driving as fast as he was over the grass back to the road. Clarke pulled her rifle back into the vehicle and took over the comforting of the kids so Bellamy could concentrate on driving. As they passed the Aviary Bellamy noticed the Indominus veering off, no longer chasing them.

“It’s a helicopter, they’ve got the guns mounted on the helicopter.” Clarke slide the sunroof open and stood up to watch as Bellamy continued to drive. He needed to put a lot more space between them and the dinosaur trying to eat them. “Where’s my phone?”

  
Bellamy handed it up to her and listened, it was almost impossible to hear with the wind and her standing in the sunroof like that. Her skirt kept flapping towards his face which was very annoying but he was gonna let it slide because of the extenuating circumstances of large reptile from millions of years ago trying to kill them. He heard Clarke cry out and in the rear view mirror he saw the helicopter fall out of the sky and into the Aviary, then there were flames. Clarke returned to her seat, closing the sunroof as she sat down.   
  
“Was Jaha flying that helicopter?” he asked already knowing the answer to the question. Clarke took a steadying breath.

“That’s what Raven told me on the phone. We have to get back to Control.” She turned to the kids. “It’s going to be fine.” They both looked too shocked and scared to really listen but Poppy tried to give Clarke a smile. She lowered her voice to speak to him again, “With the Aviary having a giant hole in it, we’ve got some flying problems now.”

Bellamy looked in his side mirror and sure enough, pteradons and dimorphodons were clouding the sky and heading right for the resort, the same direction he was driving.

“Did you tell Monty to close Mainstreet?”   
  
“I did, but it’s not going to be enough time. I should have restricted people to their rooms an hour ago.” Clarke rubbed her temple and sighed. He could tell she felt guilty.

“Hey,” he said, grabbing her hand and squeezing it. “You did the best you could. This isn’t your fault.”   
  
“This is exactly my fault. You knew this morning that I’ve been uneasy about this project since it’s inception and I never said anything. You were right, I should have presented my concerns, I should have tried to stop this.”

“The way Jaha handled it, I think you might have lost your job before they listened to you, now you’re doing all you can to make sure everyone is safe. Let’s just keep that up, okay?”

Clarke nodded and took a few deep breaths. Bellamy kept driving. The gate was just in the distance, the guards opened it as the first flying dinos started coming into the area. Raven and Monty met them at the motor pool, Raven shooting tranquilizers at the vicious bird-like dinosaurs as Monty talked.   
  
“Lexa is out with the raptors now. She’s going to try and use them to hunt the Indominus,” Monty explained. “Miller called and he’s trying to hold her off but she’s not listening. She’s going to try to lead them herself because Miller refused and you weren’t around.”

“Fuck!” Bellamy growled. “Clarke, stay here with the twins, I’ve got to go out there and do something about this.” 

“Like hell I will,” Clarke yelled. Bellamy sighed exasperated. “I know Lexa better than you do, I’ll talk to her.”

He was about to argue when he felt a sharp pain in his shoulder and heard the flapping of massive wings. He grabbed what he could of the body of the dinosaur and tried to pry it off of him but the thing was strong. Bellamy tried to shake it off him, shifting his torso to and fro while using his arms to wrestle it off but it was doing no good. Just as the teeth were starting to sink into his shoulder, he heard two quick pops and Clarke had a gun pointed at him.

“Sorry, I didn’t want to hit you and Raven was sure she’d hit you for fun so I had to wait for a clean shot.”

“Longest 60 seconds of my life, but thanks for not shooting me on accident,” Bellamy said with a deep breath.

“I‘ll drive, get back in the car and we’ll go out to the raptor paddock.” Clarke gave little room for discussion and Bellamy’s shoulder was starting to throb so he just went with it. “You two should evacuate with the others, stay in the resort.”

Raven nodded but Monty hesitated.

“We’ll send Miller back to the resort as soon as I get this thing with Lexa and the raptors figured out,” Bellamy assured him. Monty seemed to relax and followed Raven back towards the resort, all the while Raven was aiming for the airborne dinosaurs.

“When we’re in a slightly slower part of this day from hell I’m going to need to look at your shoulder,” Clarke said as she got into the SUV. Bellamy flinched as his shoulder rubbed the seat the wrong way and he knew there was no playing it off.

“Fine, but slightly slower, not now.”

“Are you okay?” Poppy wedged herself between the two front seats.

“He’s fine, your uncle is practically invincible,” Clarke said with a reassuring smile that even Bellamy might have believed if he wasn’t in so much pain. “Sit back and get buckled. We’re going to go visit Bellamy’s office, it’s super safe there, plus you love to spin in the chair, right?”

Poppy sat next to her brother who looked like he’d mostly recovered from puking in the back, though it still smelled like vomit so that wasn’t great.

“I thought for a minute she was going to shoot Uncle Bellamy,” he heard Archie whisper to Poppy.

“Nah, I think they’re going to get married again after this. Mom always says they just don’t know how much they love each other.”   
  
He was going to kill Octavia. Bellamy knew exactly how much he loved Clarke, too much. But it wasn’t enough.   
\--

 

The drive to the raptor paddock gave Clarke plenty of time to fume about Lexa. InGen was a part of Jaha’s portfolio that Clarke never warmed to. They were all the things about the military that she hated. The disregard for life under the guise of protecting others, the tainting of science if it held a monetary or military purpose, and the sexism, too, if Clarke was being honest. She knew Lexa only made it to any level of the company by being ruthless and calling in favors from her days in the Marine Corps.

And knowing that earlier in the day Lexa had taken over her control room, it was a personal affront. Clarke took her job very seriously, too seriously according to some people sitting right next to her, and the loss of control over it was unacceptable. Clarke could do her job better than anyone on the entire damn island and Lexa had obviously fucked it up. If she was sitting in Control and allowing Jaha to fly the helicopter, it was a matter of strategy. Lexa wanted something out of this chaos and Clarke was livid about it. Using innocent people’s deaths to further her own agenda wasn’t going to fly.

The sky was starting to darken as Clarke pulled up to the paddock. Before Bellamy could say anything or even exit the vehicle himself Clarke was out the door and upon Lexa. She gave her a strong left hook (it was the best and only move she had in hand to hand combat.) Clarke stood back ready for Lexa to retaliate. She was the superior fighter, but she just smiled wickedly and Clarke tried to hide the way she felt a little sick at the gesture. It was repulsive.

“Princess, I heard you were on island but I didn’t know you’d come looking for me.” Lexa held her jaw and wiggled it back and forth but Clarke just glared.

“Okay well whatever this is you’re not using my raptors to try and hunt the Indominus. Letting loose four other dangerous animals on an island with more than 20,000 people is not a winning idea, Lexa.” Bellamy stood next to Clarke with his shoulders squared. Clarke knew it was a show of dominance because he could barely sit properly in the car seat 10 seconds ago.

“No other plan has worked and it’s getting to be crunch time. The Indominus Rex could rear back and hit the resort whenever it feels peckish so if you’ve got some other grand plan now’s the time to spit it out. But I’m operating under the authority of the board of directors and Clarke isn’t.” Clarke narrowed her eyes at Lexa. “This is too great of a disaster already so you’ve been removed from your duties.”

Miller made it out to where they were standing around looking worn down.

“Fine,” Bellamy ground out, shocking everyone and causing them to all look at him. “But I get to run point and you,” he pointed at Lexa, “You don’t get to come, your ass can stay right here. My raptors don’t know you and you make them uncomfortable. It’s really for your safety.” The last part he added patronizingly and Lexa’s lip curled in disgust. Bellamy Blake was very good at pushing people’s buttons and god Clarke found it attractive right now.  “Miller, in my office, come on.”

Clarke gave Lexa one last glare before getting the kids out of the SUV and shuffling them into Bellamy’s office behind Miller.

“They’re putting cameras on them,” Miller said trying not to look at all the blood on Bellamy’s shirt.

“Yeah, get the patterns for scent drills, and get my bike out, I’m going to give the InGen guys instructions in 20.” Bellamy twisted his body uncomfortably and Clarke gave him a look. “I know, I know, you can look at it in a second.”  
  
“Hey, call Monty, too,” Clarke told Miller as she sat the kids down at the computer, pulling up Netflix for them to watch. “He’s worried.”   
  
“So he’s okay?” Miller asked, more concerned than Clarke knew was possible from the stoic guy.

“We saw him all in one piece, he’s with Raven and they were headed to the resort to hole up in their apartments. I think he’s more worried about you now, so call him while you’re doing all that other shit I asked you to do,” Bellamy said, pulling at the neck of his t-shirt. Miller gave a nod and left the office. “There’s no way I’m going to lift this shirt over my head.”

Clarke grabbed the medical kit stashed in the closet and shuffled Bellamy to the couch. She laid out all the supplies on the coffee table and gave a quick glance to the kids to verify they were indeed sucked into the episode of Power Rangers they’d found. She cut his t-shirt down the back, not liking the way his breath hitched at something that shouldn’t have hurt.   
  
“I haven’t even touched the fabric above these...claw marks.” She tried to keep herself calm but this was a nasty wound.   
  
“It’s fine.”

“You’re a terrible liar,” she said.

“Or you just know me too well,” Bellamy argued.

“Moron,” Clarke whispered but he heard her and laughed.

“Love you, too.” Her hands stopped above his wound, her whole body stopped, she was even holding her breath. “I mean,” he floundered for a minute and then gave up. “Fuck it, today’s been crazy so whatever. I still do, I know it's different for you so don't worry about it, just fix my shoulder so I can go out with my raptors.”

He didn’t look back at her so she took a deep breath and went back to work. Delicately removing the fabric from the wound and pushing it off over his shoulder and down his arm, careful to avoid his bare skin. Once she got it down far enough he pulled it off the rest of the way leaving him shirtless. But she couldn’t focus on that. (Though she was, just by default: avoid the tight muscles and warm skin. Avoidance was safer.) She didn’t want to be distracted by his declaration either, but she was.

“Do you remember the time Blue scratched that spot between your sixth and seventh rib?” she asked as she carefully cleaned the wounds on his shoulder.  Now it was his turn to stop. He remembered it. Bellamy reached to the spot and fingered the scar.

“Most people would just say that time Blue scratched my side, but i guess med school drop outs have different speech patterns,” he said with a chuckle.

“It only needed one stitch, this is going to need more than that.” Clarke took in the patches of raw flesh and tried to determine where to start now that it was clean. Twice today she thought might die and twice today he survived but he was going out there again and she knew couldn’t keep this up. “What kind of people are we that we took these dangerous jobs?”

Clarke had a flash of riding Bellamy, him looking up at her lovingly and her feeling like she was in the safest place in the world. Even if outside their apartment, not a mile away a T-Rex pen existed. Raptors that he worked with every day she ignored. If she didn’t think of the attractions as real breathing animals, they couldn’t hurt her or him. But watching Blue draw blood made her want to drag him away and to some mundane place like Indiana. Go back to medical school, he could go back, too, getting his psych degree and volunteering in homeless shelters or some other noble shit he always talked about when he was drunk and everyone else had gone home and they sat on their couch with her feet in his lap.

“The kind of people who ran away from our old boring lives,” Bellamy said breaking her out of her stupor.

“Are you okay?” she asked tying off the last stitch. “I saved the local anesthetic to give to you before you get on the bike. You’re going to want it then more than just now. There’s some good painkillers in here but you’ll be loopy as fuck and no use chasing down a genetically designed nightmare.”   
  
“I was just going to go without but your idea seems solid.” He tried to look over his shoulder but he flinched in pain and she used her elbow to knock him in the head slightly, her hands working over his shoulder to bandage it.

“Don’t turn, it’s gonna hurt like hell,” she scolded him.

“I’ve learned my lesson,” he admitted. She finished covering the cuts and removed the latex gloves she was wearing, tossing them in the trash can behind her. “All done, Doc?”

“Yeah, hope you have a spare shirt in here.”   
  
“My immodesty making you blush?”

“I’m worried about your open wounds, but tell yourself what you need to,” she teased. He stood up and grimaced. She gave him a sympathetic look but he shrugged it off (with his good shoulder) and walked to the bathroom. “Let me help you with your shirt.”  
  
“Yeah, there’s a button down in there, and my vest.” Bellamy opened the locker in the bathroom. Clarke pulled the shirt off the hanger and eased him into it. She moved to the buttons and he huffed. “I can get it from here.”

“You shouldn’t though, you’re already going to be putting too much stress on your shoulder when you go out. Riding a motorcycle and trying to hold a gun. Shut up and let me do this.”

“I’m not an employee of yours,” Bellamy said with a raised eyebrow.

“That’s a really mature way to say _‘I’m not the boss of you,_ ’ you really want to go there?” She finished the last button and lifted the vest to help him put it on. All the while his face was sour. “Hey, um, be careful.”

His face softened, worry creased his brow.  “Of course, are you going to be okay with the brats?”

“They’re easy, but I am switching vehicles. One that doesn’t have Archie’s puke all over it is what I’m aiming for.”

“You should go back to the resort,” Bellamy suggested but Clarke shook her head.   
  
“When you’re done. We can all go back together.” What she wanted to say was _I need to know you’re safe_ , but she didn’t.

“Clarke,” he started but she reached up to move some hair off his forehead. She slid her hand down letting it linger on his cheek and she just wanted to remember for a minute what it felt like before. Bellamy swallowed and she leaned in, kissing him gently, reacquainting herself with his taste, it hadn’t changed and she couldn’t help the sigh of contentment that escaped.  

“I have to pee,” Archie said shouted, the two of them shocked out of their moment. Clarke stepped back from Bellamy and walked out of the bathroom sheepishly. Poppy was sitting at Bellamy’s desk with her face in her hands looking at Clarke sweetly.

“Totally telling Mom about this.”  

“Is it weird that of all the things that have happened today I’m okay with that being the thing she tells Octavia?” Clarke asked. Bellamy shook his head and smiled.

“We’re never getting babysitting duty again.”  
  
“But it’s been fun, but also scary. But maybe more on the fun side.” Poppy took a moment to contemplate.   
  
“You need to get out there, Miller is stuck with all the InGen assholes and that’s unfair.”

“Yeah, you’re right,” he said leaning in closer to Clarke. “You guys be careful too, okay?”

Clarke nodded.

“Oh, and when I’m done with this you’re going to drug me up?” Clarke nodded again. “Great, come find me before I get on the bike. This shit really hurts.”

She snorted at him as he gave her one last smile walking out of the door.

“Are we going back to the hotel now?” Archie asked.

“Nah, we’re going to find a car and be ready to go when Bellamy gets back. Sound like a plan?”

“Why don’t we stay here? It’s air conditioned and has Netflix,” Poppy suggested.

“I think it’s best for us to be ready to get some place quick, just in case we need to,” Clarke explained, trying not to scare the kids. They’d already been through a lot but they seemed to be handling it well at this point.

“Sorry I threw up in the car before,” Archie said meekly.   
  
“Oh sweetie,” Clarke said pulling him into a hug. “It’s okay. I’ve felt like throwing up at least three times today, you’re okay. Nobody is mad at you for that.”

Archie seemed comforted by her words. “Alright, let’s get out of here.” She picked up the small bag with the med kit in it and headed down to meet Bellamy.

 

\--

 

“Kids are loaded up in that truck.” Clarke gestured to a white pickup. “Did you get everyone on the same page?” He was checking on the raptors one last time, practically cooing at them. Normally the behavior would make her roll her eyes, but tonight she needed the girls to work with Bellamy and Miller to keep everyone safe.

“Yeah, hopefully none of these trigger happy assholes hits one of my raptors. I mean, I said please.” He finished checking Blue one last time, obviously favoring the shoulder that wasn’t hurt and Clarke couldn’t help but worry.

“You ready for the local?” He nodded and moved off to the side of the pen where the truck was. Bellamy leaned his hip on the bumper and offered Clarke his back. She gently moved his collar aside as best she could and pulled out the small syringe full of the local anesthetic. “Try to remember you’re hurt back here, not being able to feel this shoulder could really fuck you up.”

“I’ll remember.”

“Easier said than done. I mean you are hunting Godzilla basically.”

“Clarke, I got it,” he said sharply as she adjusted his shirt and he turned to face her. She gave him a weak smile and he seemed to understand. “You know what we should do after this?” She scoffed.

“What?”

“Let’s move to some place boring, like, I dunno, Nebraska.” Now Clarke really smiled.   
  
“Or Indiana.”

“God, Indiana sounds like a snore. The whole midwest in general, nothing exciting happens there.” Bellamy was smiling wide now.

“You don’t think we’ll have jobs after this?” Clarke asked cautiously, no longer laughing but remembering that this whole event was an actual tragedy that would be covered extensively on every cable news outlet. Twitter was already going crazy. Monty sent her a text about an hour ago. #JurassicWorldDisaster was trending worldwide.

“I don’t know that I want my job after this,” he admitted. “But I guess you might want yours. Probably wishful thinking that you’d want to leave.” His face fell now and she hated it.

“I thought you didn’t want kids with _me_ ,” she blurted out. This was not the time. They simply didn’t have time for this conversation. There were four raptors and about 20 armed mercenaries paid by questionable money ready to hunt a test tube grown serial killer from 60 million years ago. But Clarke couldn’t help but go on, “I thought you never asked directly because you just didn’t want them with me. You didn’t think it would work out so you played it close and you were just biding your time until someone better came along.”

Bellamy scrubbed at his face with his good hand. He laughed humorlessly. “It’s my fault for never asking, Octavia told me I’m terrible at communicating.” He took a deep breath. “Later, we have to talk about this later.”

“Right,” Clarke said holding up a hand to as though she were in the way. “Your shoulder feel numb?”

“Yeah, I’ll try not to fuck it up worse.” Bellamy leaned in like he might kiss her but stopped, seeing something behind her.

“What?” she asked. Clarke wanted him to kiss her so she certainly wanted an explanation for his stopping. He kept his eye on whatever was over her shoulder.

“We’ve got an audience,” he said looking down to flash her a smile, then back to the person, or maybe people who were watching.

“Good thing I don’t care, when did you start caring?” Clarke asked, looping her arm around his neck, careful of his injuries, and pulling his lips to hers. She pushed her tongue into his mouth and she liked the way his hand gripped her lower back, pulling her closer to him.   
  
Miller finally cleared his throat, causing the two of them to break apart. “Don’t die,” she managed to get out, her voice breathy.

“You too,” Bellamy said before heading for his motorcycle.

Clarke bit her lip and smiled to herself. Before she remembered to see who their audience consisted of, she heard Archie speak up, “No, that’s not her boyfriend, it’s her husband.” Now she covered her face with one hand, giving herself a moment to get her girlish grin under control. When she turned, she gave up hiding it.   
  
“I didn’t know you were married,” Lexa said, her expression having lost all of the taunting arrogance of before.

“I didn’t know you were on my goddamned island,” Clarke said but it was lost as Poppy provided a far better response.

“Mom goes on and on about how they’re so in love and even Dad agrees with her. He usually doesn’t get into that stuff but did you see that kiss? I don’t think a Disney Princess has been kissed that good.”

“No way I can talk you out of that, huh? I mean, I prefer it to the time you almost died, but you’re definitely telling her about the kissing?”   
  
“Yeah, I think so,” Poppy answered thoughtfully.

Clarke couldn’t help but laugh at Poppy. “Get back in the car, kid.” Lexa stalked off and Clarke was happy to be rid of her. Though, she wouldn’t have minded the kids making her more uncomfortable, but they did a good job of it in their limited time.

“Can’t we watch Uncle Bellamy and the raptors go?” Archie whined.

“Fine, but from the inside of the truck.” She hopped into the driver’s seat, reaching for the tablet that was on the passenger’s seat and then looked out at the corral, ready to watch them set the dinosaurs loose. The kids hung their heads out the window and watched eagerly as the raptors shot out of the boxes like horses racing for the Kentucky Derby, except they weren’t. These animals were hunting a monster.

“There’s Echo, and I see Delta!” Archie said excitedly.

Poppy pointed, waving her arm wildly. “There’s Charlie and Blue!”

Clarke watched Bellamy bring up the rear on his motorcycle. “And there’s the alpha,” she whispered to herself.

 

\--

 

The raptors easily took to the new-and-improved-with-actual-danger scent drill easily. They ran through the brush fast and with purpose, Bellamy felt the excitement coming off them, too, like they knew this was different. He pulled up in between them, testing them slowly, seeing if they’d allow him, and they did. Blue looked at him with approval so he continued to ride in their pack.

They went on for 10 minutes before the Miller signaled that the pack was slowing down. Bellamy halted the truck and parked his motorcycle. Everyone gathered, guns at the ready, behind a fallen tree and waited as the raptors crisscrossed the area. The raptors started speaking, well he always called it speaking, they were communicating with each other, back and forth, and then the Indominus stomped through the brush. The raptors looking at it, then back at them, they did this a few times, their crows and chirps of communication jolting something inside Bellamy.   
  
“Shit,” Bellamy said. Miller turned to him, an eyebrow raised in question. “I know what it’s made of, they put raptor in that test tube with T Rex.”

“That’s bad,” Miller said looking back to the four carnivorous dinosaurs in front of them.

“Watch your six, raptors have a new alpha,” Bellamy called out to the rest of the crew.

The order was given to fire at the Indominus and all hell broke loose. Raptors taking men out, the Indominus was gone, Bellamy tried to keep track of it, tried to do anything, but it was too late. He stopped short when Charlie came at him.

“Charlie, Charlie, let’s not do this,” he tried, the raptor cocked her head to the side of a minute before a blast came crashing into her. The force left Bellamy’s ears ringing and propelled him a few feet away, he shook his head to try and get it together, he stood up and saw bits and pieces of what used to be Charlie all along the tall grass. It hurt to think she was gone, but he didn’t have time to mourn her properly right now. He heard on the radio that Blue, Delta, and Echo were on the move towards Mainstreet. The Indominus was nowhere to be found, this plan was a bust.

Bellamy thought of going straight to Mainstreet, that’s where the raptors were going, it was very likely that the Indominus was there, too, but he needed to find Clarke and the kids. He came to the fork in the road, left for the raptor paddock, right for the theme park, but he stopped before turning left. The truck Clarke was driving was barreling towards him. Bellamy pulled out to ride along the driver’s side of the truck.   
  
“Are you guys okay?” he shouted as she drove, she nodded but she looked shaken. Something happened. It was then that he noticed the window was shattered. “We’re going back to Mainstreet, your office maybe? To hide the kids while we figure out what’s next?” Clarke agreed so they rode into the park side by side.

“Come on, let’s get out and run quick, stay with me,” Clarke said getting the kids out of the truck. Bellamy was already off his bike and taking Archie’s hand. When they entered the building they heard noises coming from the lab. Bellamy looked at Clarke and gestured with his head, she understood, they both moved the kids behind them and walked into the lab. It was dark, only lights from computer monitors lit the room. That and the faint light from the cold storage behind Lexa.

She stood with her back against the door as several big men in all black moved out cold test tubes. “Fancy meeting you here,” she said.

“What are you doing? Where are you taking all the embryos?” Clarke asked Lexa confused. “You shouldn’t be in here.”   
  
“This is my project, The Indomious Rex is my horse in the arms race. She’s beautiful, too.”   
  
“I don’t get it.” Bellamy tilted his head. “Why let her kill like she did here? Why not create her straight for InGen’s military program?”

“She’s a show pony,” Clarke answered, never taking her eyes off Lexa who smiled at Clarke’s response.

“Clarke’s right,” Lexa said steepling her fingers together in front of her. “Not only is she a killer, but now she’s a warning. Mess with us, and we’ve got an impossible to kill monster that will eat and shred everything in her wake.”

“There’s no way you’ll be able to control her,” Bellamy said shaking his head, frustrated again at the way people didn’t seem to grasp the concept.

“Not this one, but the next one. With Jaha out of the way, we’ll do it better with Indominus 2.0.”

“You’re maniacal,” Clarke spit out disgusted. “I should have shut this project down before it even started.” Bellamy put a hand on her arm suddenly pulling her back because he saw Blue come running into the building and she came right for them in the lab, crashing through the pane of glass and halting in front of Lexa.

“Blue!” Bellamy shouted, but it was too late. Blue took one look at Lexa and lept on her. He cringed for a second but then started rushing the kids and Clarke out of the lab. “Out to the front, the front!”

They made it down the outside stairs before Blue, then Echo, and Delta were surrounding them. He held out his hands nervously, hoping desperately that for this one thing, they’d listen to him.

“Girls, now is not a great time for me, I’m thinking maybe tomorrow? Maybe Thursday?”

“Do we have to stay here until Thursday?” Poppy asked meekly. Bellamy was surprised she wasn’t scared silent. Clarke muttered something to her and Bellamy kept his eyes moving from each raptor.

“You’ve still got that camera on, you want me to get that off, Blue? Lemme just,” he cautiously moved a step closer to Blue, his arm lifting slowly as he held his breath and pulled on the strap that released the camera. Blue shook her head a little in relief and then turned away. The Indominus walked right passed Margaritaville, it’s tail taking out the cafe tables on the patio. The kids yelped and again, Bellamy heard Clarke shush them, he glanced quickly and saw her pulling them both to her.   
  
“So you gonna help me out or what?” he asked the raptors, giving each a solid look in the eye. It was a gamble, but it seemed to work. All three raptors ran at the Indominus. Before Bellamy could say anything, Clarke was pushing the kids around the fighting dinosaurs towards a gift shop kiosk. Bellamy stopped at the truck they came in on and grabbed the rifles. He took a few shots at the Indominus, trying to avoid the raptors but Clarke wasn’t wrong. She was a better shot. He made his way to her, the kids were huddling in the back as Bellamy handed her the other rifle.   
  
“They’re not going to be able to take her down.” Clarke popped off a few more shots.

“I’m out of ideas,” Bellamy told her.

“I’ve got a really crazy one,” Clarke said, gulping. “Get me the flare out of the emergency kit and call Monty.”   
  
“He’ll be in the resort, what do you need him for?” Clarke kept taking shots and he was grateful. The local on his shoulder wore off about 20 minutes ago and the act of holding the rifle was becoming painful.

“Just get him on the phone and tell him to open paddock 9,” she yelled.   
  
“You weren’t kidding about crazy, Clarke, you can’t do that.”   
  
“I’m going to.” They both watched as one of the raptors was flung across the square. It was too much to watch his raptors being beat up and now Clarke was going to try and get herself killed.

“Clarke, please,” Bellamy pleaded. She lifted herself over the counter and out of the kiosk. She looked back to the dinosaurs, still fighting, before turning back to him.

“Hey,” she said reaching for his face. “I love you, too, so I’ll be right back.”

She knew what she was doing because the minute she said she loved him his jaw dropped and his heart clenched and he couldn’t fight her anymore. Clarke leaned over and gave him a quick kiss and she ran.

“You’re not even going to take off your shoes for that?” he yelled after her but she ignored him.   
  
He moved back to sit with the kids, lifting the phone to call Monty.

“I’m in my room, I can’t open the T-Rex paddock!” Monty screeched from the other end of the phone. 

“Oh please, don’t act like you don’t have your laptop hooked into Control right now so you can watch all the cameras,” Bellamy said.

“But I don’t know if I can override the codes to access Control.”   
  
“Monty, Clarke is running towards the paddock right now. There’s a dinosaur coming to kill us all, do the thing,” Bellamy demanded.

“We got it,” Raven said. She must have taken the phone from Monty.

Now Bellamy stood up, peeking out to see what was happening. He got up in time to see the Indominus throw another raptor off her back. The yelp of pain made him regret ever allowing the raptors out for this cause. They weren’t going to survive this. A roar shook the walls of the little kiosk and the kids both screamed. Bellamy turned to see Clarke running as fast as she could with the flare in her hand, she zigzagged and threw the flare right at the Indominus. Then the real fight began.   
  
The T-Rex and the Indominus fought back and forth, tossing each other, snapping at the other’s neck. Clarke was stuck on the other side of Mainstreet. Every time she tried to get across, the dinosaurs thrashed in front of her. But the T-Rex was down now, the Indominus’ jaws about to clamp down on her neck. Across the way Clarke saw Bellamy cover her mouth.

Bellamy reached for the kids, knowing he was going to need to run again, he lifted them up over the counter.

“The Mosasaurus!” Archie shouted. Both kids stood in awe as the large water dwelling dino snapped it’s mouth around the Indominus and pulled it into the water.

Bellamy sighed with relief and Clarke was running to him before he could really grasp what happened. He held her for a minute, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck.

“I’m so glad you’re not dead after pulling that stunt but my shoulder is starting to hurt again,” he admitted. She quickly let go and looked sheepish. 

“Are you two okay?” she directed her question to the kids who both shrugged. The moon was high and Bellamy knew they must be exhausted.   
  
“Let’s go back to the resort and get a little sleep before we have to go, huh?”

“Yeah, good plan,” Clarke said taking his hand.

 

\--

 

“So we’re fine,” Clarke said through the phone. They’d already tucked the kids in bed in the other room of the suite and now she was on speakerphone with Monty and Raven and Miller.

“They’ve got some crisis management people working the resort right now so you really don’t need to do anything except sleep,” Monty explained.   
  
“Yeah, no one wants to even see you over here trying to help, they’d like to hear you and Bellamy banging though, so get to it,” Raven’s voice chirped.

“Raven!” Clarke tried but Bellamy was smiling at her and she couldn’t help the way that smile sent a shock of arousal through her. “Bye,” she said quickly hanging up the phone.

“We should talk about stuff,” Bellamy said as he popped a couple of asprin Clarke found in the minibar. He washed them down with one of the tiny bottles of vodka.   
  
“Or we could...not talk right now,” she reached up to kiss him, tasting the liquor of his tongue and melting into him.

“Not talking is fine, too,” Bellamy said as he kissed along her jaw and down her neck. Her hands worked under his shirt and scratched across the muscles there, making him hiss in pleasure. She remembered the sounds he used to make and it heated her skin and her core started to throb. Clarke undid his pants and the buttons of his shirt swiftly but he groaned in pain when she tried to take the shirt off him. “Shoulder is gonna be a bitch to heal, huh?”

She shushed him and reached more gently to take off his shirt now. Once his shirt was gone his hands were back on her immediately, running along her skin and pushing her tanktop up while she pulled his pants down. She missed the way he knew how to touch her. No one did this as well as he did and she ached in anticipation.

Bellamy sat on the edge of the bed as she slipped off her skirt and panties, she straddled him quickly, sinking down on to him caused them both to moan in pleasure, their foreheads pressed together. Clarke shifted her hips ever so slowly getting used to the feel before she wrapped her legs around his back. He took a deep breath and looked at her, his eyes soft and loving. It was almost too much, she kissed him, closing her eyes tight and focusing on his lips and tongue. Bellamy’s hands wandered, fingers running up her back, slipping under her top, and finally pulling it up above her head with his good hand.

Clarke’s breath hitched as he leaned down and started to kiss across her shoulders, still holding her so close to him. Her hands were in his hair as she whispered in his ear, “Fuck this island, let’s move to Indiana.” Bellamy laughed into her skin but continued his ministrations. “I’m thinking just one kid though, god, the twins are a handful.”   
  
“You should shut up right now,” Bellamy said swirling his tongue around her collarbone.   
  
“Why?” As soon as she asked, Bellamy pushed up into her and she started to pant. Clarke held onto him, feeling herself coiling tightly.

“That’s the hottest thing you’ve ever said to me so just stop,” he managed to get out, his own voice strained.

“Works with raptors and gets turned on by mentions of the fly over states,” Clarke said with a giggle that turned into a whimper as she ground against his hips the same time he pushed up. His name tumbled out of her lips as her walls clenched around him. She rode out her orgasm, her hips jerking pulling him over the edge with her.

They sat all tangled up on the end of the bed for a few minutes like that, catching their breath and holding each other close. They still needed to talk but she never wanted to be away from him again.

 

\--

 

After showering they crawled into bed, Bellamy was trying to get comfortable on his stomach. He didn’t like sleeping in that position but there was no way he could lie on his back. Clarke turned on her side and faced him.   
  
“Hey, there were about 87 messages on your phone, did you get through them all or are you just ignoring them?” Clarke asked.

“I texted Octavia to let her know the kids were safe, we were safe, not eaten. Turns out the news is horrifying.” Bellamy scrunched up his face realizing he shouldn’t tell Clarke that. “Don’t you dare turn on the TV, it’s 3am and no good will come of that.”

She sighed. “I’m fine, I don’t...I don’t care, we’ll figure it out later.”

“Good, but also,” Bellamy started, knowing he really shouldn’t tell her this next part. “One of the messages was Animal Kingdom, at Disney World?”

“I run one of the top ten theme parks in the world, I know where Animal Kingdom is,” Clarke answered. “They offered you a job already?”

“Like they didn’t offer you one?”

“Yeah, there’s already a formal offer in my inbox, they sent it to my company email. Disney Corp: skipping Linkedin and hitting up your professional place of business before the Mosasaurus has finished off the the meal.” She rolled onto her back to look at the ceiling. “I thought we should talk first before I even read the offer.”

“But you read it,” he said knowing the way she couldn’t leave an email like that for later.

“It’s a pretty good offer.” She scrubbed at her eyes. “Orlando isn’t exactly the midwest but it’s not an exec position of the complex. I mean, they just offered me Epcot but-”

“Take the job, Clarke.” His slung his good arm across her middle, fingers playing along her side. She turned back to him.

“Should I?” She looked so tired.

“The two of us aren’t actually cut out for Indiana, we’d be bored to tears,” he said. “Plus it’s not too far from Octavia now that they’re living in Atlanta. Your mom would have to get on a plane to get to you quickly and I know that’s a requirement.”

“You hate my mom,” she said pushing on his good shoulder playfully.

“You say that like you don’t,” Bellamy chided. Clarke leaned over and kissed him.

“Disney World, huh?”

“We could buy a house with a hot tub, get a dog.” She smiled softly at him. “Have you even ever had a pet, I mean besides the dinosaurs here?”

“My mom’s allergic,” she answered.

“Oh right, to emotional attachment, I forgot.” Clarke laughed and he smiled. He was smitten with how happy she looked. Her hair wavy and her face relaxed.

This time he had to make it work.

A small voice interrupted them and Bellamy saw Archie on the side of the bed scratching his head, hair wild from the day’s adventure and from sleep. “I need a drink.”   
  
Clarke rolled out of bed easily. “I got it,” she said waving Bellamy off with an excuse about not moving his shoulder.

“I think you guys should get married again, that way I can be a ring bearer,” Archie said as Clarke got the water from the bathroom. “My friend Roland was a ring bearer and he got a new Xbox game because he didn’t lose the ring.”

Before Bellamy could form a response, Clarke was back with the water. “Sweetie, if you’re going to be the ring bearer I’m not paying you in an Xbox game. Ring bearer is a $15 gig, tops. Roland was overpaid. Besides, you’re gonna get Disney World Annual passes out of it anyway.”

Bellamy choked on air when she said it. She sat on the bed and pat his back. 

“That seems fair,” Archie said before walking back to the other room.

“You alright there, Blake?” she asked sliding under the covers.

“Fine,” he managed. “You know if you pay Archie you’re gonna have to pay Poppy to be a flower girl, too.”

“Better get married soon then, before those two get older and raise their rates,” she said tucking herself into him. She gave him a quick peck and closed her eyes. “I’m glad we didn’t die today.”

“Me too,” Bellamy said feeling content.

 


End file.
